


Toph Beifong The Bending Hero

by Scarlett_Kiwi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crossover, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Everything, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mineta Minoru is a Little Shit, Not Beta Read, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Rare Pairings, Self-Indulgent, Why Did I Write This?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Kiwi/pseuds/Scarlett_Kiwi
Summary: In a world full of quirks Toph Beifong will do her best to make her way to the top and become a hero.or Toph but she goes to UA
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Yaoyorozu Momo, Toph Beifong/Bakugou Katsuki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Teaser

Toph Beifong has always been closed off from the world. People felt like they needed to walk her through life as if she were as useless as a new born child. To be honest she had been pretty useless when she was younger. Being the only child to the Beifong family name people expected her to be the best of the best, a symbol of the high society she came from. They were always shocked to find out about her blindness. In a world where 80% of the population has some sort of power those born with some sort of disability were seen as weak even if said disability was something as small as missing a toe to having no power at all. She was like a doll to her parents as a child. They dressed her up they guided her hand to eat and she was never alone. By the age of four Toph had never interacted with another child. She was locked in the house and even when she was allowed outside there were always one member of the household staff with her. Throughout her life Toph had to deal with being belittled for her lack of sight. But she knew she would prove them wrong. This is he story of how Toph Beifong grew up to be one of the most powerful pro heroes to ever exist and the family she lost and gained along the way.


	2. The Exam Part 1

“Sweetheart are you sure you will be alright? I could come with you if you want?” Her mother said in the car on their way to UA.

“I’ll be fine mother. I will have to learn to get around on my own anyway and the teachers will help guide me through.” Toph said sweetly trying to convince her mother to stay behind once she had been dropped off. The car pulled up to the school and as Toph stepped out of the car she sensed something tiny standing outside the car. It was hard to tell since the shoes she was wearing blurred her vision but what ever it was it was tiny.

“Hello, I am Principal Nezu and you must be the Beifong’s?” he said with a cheery tune to his voice.

“Yes, we are. Thank you so much for looking after Toph today. As you know of her disability, I hope that you will make sure she stays safe and nothing happens to her.” All Toph could do was stand there with her head down waiting for her mother to leave.

“All the proper arrangements have been made so there is no need to worry now I’ll be taking Toph to the registration and make sure she is set up for the exam. I’ll also make sure that you are notified once they have been completed.” 

“Thank you so much,” her mother said turning down to her “Now Toph if any of this becomes to much for you make sure to call immediately so we can take you home, ok?” 

All Toph could do was give her best smile and reply with a firm “Yes Mother.” And with that her mother got in the car and drove away. Once Toph had felt the car had traveled far enough away she let out a breath and instantly kicked off her shoes. 

“I must tell you I was surprised with the message you sent me. A student with a powerful quirk that is hiding that they’re applying for the hero course from their parents? Not only that but not having a vital part of your quirk use on your quirk registration form peaked my interest” He told her as she shoves her shoes in her bag and ruffles up her hair.

“If either of my parents knew I was doing this I wouldn’t be here in the first place and the reason my seismic sense isn’t on the form is because my parents don’t know. Its better this way believe me.” She states while moving towards the building and dogging all the people in her path.

“Then tell me this how long do you plan on being able to keep it from your parents that your applying for the hero course? I am happy to bend the rules for someone who needs it and has the potential to become a great hero one day, but they will find out eventually.” He said walking next to her while also guiding her to the registration.

“Even if I am only able to take the exam before they find out it will have been worth it,” She paused for a moment thinking about what will happen once her parents do discover what she’s doing. “Now let’s move because I want to get to the part where I beat stuff up.” She said changing the topic and pushing that thought to the back of her head while continuing to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter done!!
> 
> Any feed back that you guys have for me would be great but I also want to know what you think of the idea of this being a Bakugou/Toph story. I think that if Toph were to end up with anyone it would be him so what would you think of that?  
> I also need nicknames that Toph would give 1A and if her hero name should be the Blind Bandit or not. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter and stick around for the chapters still to come!


	3. The Exam Part 2

After signing in she was taken to the exam room where there were what felt like thousands of people. She was sat on the edge of all the people and at a desk with slate and stylus waiting for her along with a custom version of the exam. It wasn’t that hard to take. She had spent her entire life being home schooled by tutors so she knew everything she would need to pass. Once it was over everyone had to make their way to an amphitheater where the physical exam would be explained. Since there were specific seats that everyone had to sit in Toph had to be guided there by a teacher.   
He was this tall man that had an aura of never having a good nights sleep in his life. They didn’t even exchange a word to each other as he took her to the introduction and to be honest, she liked it. She enjoyed the quiet of walking next to someone and not even speaking to them. It meant she didn’t have to deal with the demeaning or sympathetic sound in some people’s voices as she talked to them. Even when they arrived, he never uttered a word. He just left.

Once everyone was in their seats a man walked on to the stage and started explaining the Toph tuned out most of the parts that she had deemed useless. All she needed to know was the bigger the robot the more points she got except for the biggest robot. Once it was over the same man walked up to her and guided her to her arena. So many people were moving, and it made it hard to focus on where she was going. The more that was going on around her while not having much difference in the way they moved made it harder to distinguish what was what. This ended up leading to Toph’s hatred for anything that had crowds big enough where there was no where to move but everyone still tried.

Then a hand was gently placed on her back by the man as he continued to guide her to where she needed to be. He never pushed her or tried to force her forward. It was just there so she knew where he was and which way they were moving. Once they arrived it looked like he was going to leave. Toph tried to thank him but all he did lift his hand up to acknowledge her as he kept walking away. She hoped she would meet him again just because he seemed like a nice guy that didn’t look down on her.

After getting changed Toph just waited for the exam to start. She tried to focus on her breathing and earth beneath her feet. Most of the area was made of concrete which was good since it meant that she had a clear view of what arena and that she had more than enough material to bend with. 

Then from above she heard Present Mic start yelling, “Right let’s start get moving! There are no count downs in real battles! Run, run, run listeners! Your wasting air time here!” And with that Toph ran into the battle field. There was so many things going on. It was like the ground wouldn’t stop moving. Then a robot came at her. She didn’t expect it to be so fast but before it could even reach her, she took a stance and slammed her foot into the ground. A pillar of rock shot from the ground and pierced the robot. Toph then continued to stand there while moving the earth to attack all the robots near her. The way she moved her feet along the ground and moving her hands sending massive rocks towards all of the robots. Then something big showed up. It was bigger than the buildings that surrounded her and causing exponential amounts of damage. People were running away and screaming while she continued to take out all the robots she could. Toph It was only when bits of buildings started falling near her did, she evacuate the area while continuing to take out all the robots she could. 

“Just one-minute left!” Yell Present Mic. The number of robots that were around had gone down but she cold still feel them moving. She brought her arms in feeling the ground beneath her and put all of he force into the ground. All over the arena bits of earth attacked the robots taking them out. Toph kept her focus on the robots and nothing else and continued to attack them relentlessly until the time was up. Once it was over, she relaxed and started walking towards the exit like nothing had happened. Now all she had to do was go home and wait for the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who the teacher could be? 
> 
> I had to do some googling on how blind people took written tests and apparently they just have little tools that they use to create the bumps.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll try to get the next one out when I can. I still need nicknames for Tophs classmates and any thoughts on this being a Toph/Bakugou would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Please leave any errors I have made in the comments along with any advise in how I could improve and talk to you guys next chapter.


	4. The Results

Once Toph had gotten home after the exam she waited for her parents to get distracted with business before she booked it out of the house and making her way down the street. It wasn’t until she reached one of the biggest houses in the neighborhood that she stopped. 

“Hey Sweet Cheeks, you in there?” she yelled, Toph already knew she was, but she had already been yelled at once for breaking and entering and she had never done it since.

“Toph! I’m so glad you’re here.” Yelled a girl running through the garden to meet Toph. “How did you go on exams? Please tell me that your parents didn’t find out.” 

“Relax Momo I had it all under control and besides there’s no way that I didn’t get in I mean I have the best earth manipulation quirk out there after all.” Toph replied.   
In all honesty she wouldn’t have been able to pull off lying to her parents about UA without Momo. She was the one that helped fill out the form correctly and send the letter to Principal Nezu about her predicament. Whenever Toph was able to sneak out of the house she would always come and hang out since Momo was her only friend. Being home schooled didn’t lend itself well to socialization and when Toph had snuck out one day when she was ten, they meet and ended up bonding over their shared goals of becoming heroes. 

“Well we still have to wait for the results, are your parents still going to be out of town when the letter is meant to come?”

“Yep there’s nothing to worry about it I have everything under control now come on let go train I’m still full of adrenaline after the exams.” Momo smiled and walked with her to the training area that they had made a few years back.

Days past and as expected Toph’s parents were out of town when the letter came. She rushed to her room to open it in private since she didn’t want anyone to hear that she had applied for the hero course. Once the door was locked, she sat at her desk and ran her fingers over the envelope. This was it. It was her chance at a life outside of this house, outside of her parents. She opened the letter and inside was a disk.

“Hello, it is me All Might as a recording!” The voice came out of nowhere and the fright caused her fall out of her chair. 

“As the newest teacher of UA I am here to give you your results.” He said as Toph climbed back into her chair. It seemed like none of the teachers at UA knew what and inside voice was. 

“Now you passed the written test with flying colours and got 76 points in the combat exam. But there was also rescue points where people are rewarded for heroic acts besides just fighting villains. While you didn’t earn, any rescue points you still had a total score of 76 giving you the second highest score overall. Congratulations and welcome to UA.”

“Yes, Toph you rule!” She yelled while jumping into the air. She burst through her door and started making her way to Momo so she could tell her the good news. She was finally free. And now she could show the world what she was really capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I decided to make Toph and Momo friends because they would be in the same place in society and that would lend them well to becoming friends. 
> 
> I also thought making Toph come second by 1 point would be a great start to her and Bakugou's relationship. I want them to go through the phases of being rivals to respecting each other to love. I also just love the idea of Toph calling him a party popper and that they would actually get along really well. 
> 
> I'll try and get the next chapter out when I can but just so you know I am in high school and have to try and get through the last term of the year. I will try and get a back log going so I don't have to worry about writing new chapters so much since editing is easier than writing.
> 
> Thanks for reading and any feed back would be greatly appreciated and I hope you stay for the next chapter.


	5. The First Day

It was the first day of school and as far as her parents knew she was in the general classes and would be doing nothing that could possibly be dangerous for a blind girl. Her parents didn’t drop her off, but they still sent her with a chauffeur. She stepped out of the car and Momo was already waiting for her. They had agreed for them to walk in together so she wouldn’t accidentally go into the wrong classroom. After the car left, she took off her shoes which would become a routine since it was easier to move without them but if her parents saw they would have some questions for her. 

They started walking together to classroom 1A, it seemed like most of the class was in there already, so they moved to their seats and waited. Toph put her feet up on the desk in front of her and relaxed ignoring the bickering going on between two of the students beside her.

“I am asking you to remove your feet from the desk this instant, and you why aren’t you wearing shoes it is unsafe to be walking around like that and it is also disrespectful to the school.” 

“Me and shoes don’t mix so get over it alright.” She replied already annoyed at this guy trying to tell her what to do.  
“Both of you take your feet of the desks this instant!” God this was getting annoying fast, luckily the other guy responded first taking the attention off her.

“It’s the first day and you’re already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property you cretins!” He said still trying to get Toph and the other guy to take our feet off the desk.

“You’re kidding me, right? Your old school put a stick up your ass or were you born with it?” The brash kid responded he seemed to have be oozing confidence and defiance. At least it would help make the year more interesting.

The guy hesitated for a moment before responding, “Lets start over I’m Tenya Iida from the Soumei Private Academy.” All Toph could think about was how much she wanted this guy to stop harassing her over her feet being on a desk.

“Soumei huh so you must think your better than me. I’m gonna have fun tearing you a new one.” Toph had to admit she liked how much the guy was scaring Iida. She was never liked rules due to living with so many and it seemed like the other guy felt the same way.

“You would threaten me?” The way he reacted made it seem like he had never been threatened before in his life. “Your own class mate? Are you sure you’re in the right place?”

Its then when they seemed to notice the guy that had been standing in the doorway for the past few minutes. His heart beat had picked up as he introduced himself. He must have done something amazing in the exam since everyone seemed to now about him. Either way Toph tuned out while waiting for the class to start. It wasn’t until some guy in the hallway showed up who happened to be their teacher. It was the same man from the exam. The only difference was he was talking now and even then, he seemed to be of the thought that less is more when it came to conversations. They ended up being told to put on some pe uniforms and to meet him outside.

As she walked past him on her way out, he bobbed his head. It would be nice if he actually spoke to her, but she also was happy have an unspoken relationship with him. She already respected him for his attitude and position at UA, but she could also tell that he wouldn’t baby her throughout her high school career. 

Once they were outside Mr Aizawa started explaining what was going to happen. Apparently, they were going to be taking a quirk assessment test instead of going to orientation which Toph was all for. She couldn’t wait to use her quirk and be able to find out what she could actually do.

“Bakugou, you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam. What was you farthest distance throw with a soft ball when you were in junior high?” 

“67 meters I think.” So, this was the guy that beat her in the exam. Toph wouldn’t lie about the fact that she lost to him by one point. On the Brightside it would be way more satisfying when she final got around to beating him and putting him in his place.

“Right, try doing it with your quirk.” And with that Bakugou walked up to the circle and got ready to throw. What Toph wasn’t expecting was the massive explosion he created to propel the ball into the air. When the ball landed everyone seemed so shocked it wasn’t until someone actually said it was 705 meters that Toph knew how far it had actually gone. Everyone started going on about how fun it looked and, in all honesty, Toph was excited too. It was Mr Aizawa that had a different opinion on the mater.

“So, this looks fun huh? You have 3 years here to become a hero if you think its all going to be games and play time? Idiots. Today you’ll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential, whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately” The class was shocked it was their first day of school and they were already at risk of being kicked out. “Like I said I get to decide how this class runs, understand. If that’s a problem, then you can head home right now.” 

“You can’t send one of us home!” Someone spoke up, “I mean we just got here. Even if it wasn’t the first day it isn’t fair.” Said a girl from the front.

“Oh, and you think natural disasters are? Or power-hungry villains? Or catastrophic accidents that whip out whole cites? No. The world is full of unfairness, it’s a hero’s job to try and combat that unfairness. If you want to be a pro, then your gonna have to push yourself it the brink. For the next three years UA will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So, go beyond plus ultra-style. Show me its no mistake that you’re here.” 

All Toph could do was smirk as she stood there. She was definitely going to enjoy her time at UA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I would like to thank all the people that have read my story so far I hope your enjoying it. I know I don't have the best writing and I also know that I have horrible spelling and grammar so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you stick around for the next one.


End file.
